Reflections Of Another
by esthered
Summary: 20 years have passed since the Kenshingumi ended their journeys Megumi and Sano, now married, sit down and do a little reflecting on their own over a glass of green tea What are these significant events? AND THEY HAVE A CHILD? Chapter FIVE UP! COMPLETE
1. The First Reflection

**Reflections Of Another**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters belong to me. I'm merely borrowing it for pure entertainment.

_New Rurouni Kenshin story! This is set about twenty years after all the events that have happened to the Kenshin-Gumi. Megumi and Sanosuke are married and ageing. It wasn't long before they did some reflection of their own._

_

* * *

_

Megumi sat on the porch of her home knitting a mahogany sweater. Her raven black hair tied up in a bun while her usual blue yukata was replaced with a mature deep red colour. It's been twenty years since the Kenshin-Gumi settled down and ended their journeys. Megumi was ageing with grace at the age of 42, and her beloved other half, Sanosuke was 39. It had been a long journey for all of them.

Megumi paused with her knitting and picked up her cup of green tea. A strong wind blew and the dry leaves rustled. A smile formed on her lips.

"Winter is approaching soon… I better hurry to finish these sweaters," Megumi murmured to herself.

It wasn't long before the front gate creaked with it being pushed open. Without a doubt, it was Sano with their child, Yoshi. Yoshi was their pride and joy after years of marriage. It was a tough time raising him up, but it was all worth it.

"Tadaima," Sano shouted from the front gate. Yoshi, being the mischievous boy that he was, echoed his father from behind.

"Okaeri-Nasai, did you have fun at school, Yoshi?" Megumi said with a soft tender smile on her face.

"No, the girls keep picking on me! They chase me around the corridors and try to poke me with their pencils!" Yoshi whined.

"Don't be silly, dear, it's just because they like you! You should be happy with all the attention they're giving you!" Megumi explained with a slight chuckle.

"Bah! Who needs any girls?" Yoshi said while he walked into the house.

Both Sano and Megumi laughed and looked at each other. Yoshi was now 13 years old and naturally inheriting Sano's broad and strong body, with Megumi's flawless features. It's no wonder the girls are focusing their attention at him. Sano put an arm around Megumi's shoulder and walked with her back to the porch of their home.

"Knitting another sweater?" Sano asked as he spotted the half-done mahogany sweater.

"Yes, this one's for Yoshi. He's growing and he doesn't have enough for winter,"

"Always the one taking caution…" Sano remarked with a cheeky smile.

Megumi looked at her husband's face and stifled a chuckle. Even after twenty years, Sano's boyish charm still remains. His face barely show any wrinkles of sign of ageing. The only thing he did was to take off that purple band across his head. However, he still wears his trademark white uniform daily.

"You're still as charming as ever, love…" Megumi said softly while her eyes were fixed on Sano's.

"And you, my lady, are still as beautiful as a… fox!"

Megumi shook her head and gave a slight chuckle. Sano still hasn't grown out of calling her a fox after all these years. He still thought it would irritate her and cause her to pull out his hair and burn his clothes. She was too old for that right now; all she wanted was a peaceful family life together for Yoshi.

"Sorry if you waited for us too long, Yoshi and I walked past Kenshin and Kaoru's dojo just now and popped in for a visit… Kenji and Yoshi really do get along well." Sanosuke said apologetically.

"It's okay… How are Kenshin and Kaoru?" Megumi asked out of concern.

"Both of them are fine… Their life is just like ours right now. No hassle, just the family and the kid. It's good to see that everyone has settled down well." Sano replied with slight emotion in his voice. He really missed the old days.

Megumi nodded her head and continued knitting the sweater. She can't help but let her thoughts drift back to the past before they had Yoshi and everything else…

"Sano… Do you remember the day of our wedding?" Megumi asked out of a sudden.

Sano chuckled and shook his head.

"My, that was a mess, wasn't it?"

* * *

**18 YEARS BACK, SANO: 21, MEGUMI: 24. **

**Sano and Megumi's Wedding Day. **

"Hurry up! Sano will be here any minute!" Megumi yelled as Kaoru and Tsubame rushed to put on the complicated wedding Kimono.

"Gomen, Megumi-San, it's quite hard to tie the ribbon…" Tsubame mumbled with her usual shy voice.

"Don't worry, just hurry!' Megumi said anxiously. She had woken up late and the auspicious hour was arriving sooner with every minute.

Finally, the ribbon was tied in place and Megumi's hair and make up was done in place. Megumi, being the beauty she was, looked ravishing. Even Kaoru and Tae shed tears at her happy occasion. Megumi bowed to them as a form of thanks and hugged her close friends. It was finally the day for her to get married.

"Sanosuke's here!" Tsubame exclaimed loudly, causing everyone in Megumi's room to squeal and panic.

They organized themselves in a way to escort Megumi out of the room and to the alter where Megumi and Sano would wed under the blessing of the Gods and a ceremony in front of Doctor Gensai, since he was the oldest.

Sanosuke was wearing a proper fitting men's ceremonial Kimono and looked dashing. He caught eye of his bride and gave a huge smile as his heart melted. He had always wanted to marry this woman, even after their quarrels and bickering. He even got a proper job to propose to her. She was the woman of his dreams.

Sano stood in front of the alter and waited for Megumi to walk towards him. Megumi was trembling nervously and had to hold onto Kaoru for support. She can't believe this was her big day and she was about to get married and start a family. Millions of thoughts were running through her head and she clamped her eyes shut with nervousness. All of a sudden, she stepped on the edge of her long Kimono dress and tripped! It was one of her most feared disasters.

"Megumi, Megumi! Are you alright?" Sano yelled as he rushed towards her.

Megumi was crowded by the people that came to help her up. It has been a long time since she last worn a long and heavy wedding Kimono. As soon as she was helped up by Kaoru and the rest, she caught sight of Sano and burst out in laughter.

Sano, along with everyone else, laughed as well and soon, they carried out the ceremony and were officially wedded husband and wife.

"You look fantastic," Sano commented as he completed the wedding tea ceremony with Megumi.

Megumi smiled as tears of joy rolled out of her eyes. It was truly a blessed moment for her.

"Shut up, you baka." Megumi joked as she wiped away her tears and laughed.

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think! REVIEWS APPRECIATED! Chapter two is on it's way… 


	2. Something Worth Remembering

**Reflections Of Another **

**I would first like to say thank you to my reviewers! **

**Crewel: Thank you! I hope this story turns out well enough for me to write more SxM in the future: **

**Sky Fairy 77: Haven't seen you in a long time: I tried to make the wedding scene funnier, but it didn't really turn out well. –pouts. Thank you so much though! **

**WhiteRabbit5: Yes, I totally understand about the Kenshin characters growing old and stuff. My itchy fingers just had to put some sadness in there. However, I _did _decide that Kenshin should have a happy ageing life instead of sick and dying. Thank you for your review! **

**Shysie: Thank you! I didn't expect anyone to find it funny, though I tried to make it funny: **

**A/N : This chapter's pretty much going to be like the last, I'm thinking of more significant events that could happen between Sano and Megumi. Anyone have any ideas? Please review and tell me! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, I do not own it, nor possess it… But if I did… Okay, I think I'll stop dreaming.**

**

* * *

**

Sanosuke and Megumi's soft laughter could be heard within the rustles of the dry leaves and the cold autumn wind. It was hard to believe that twenty years had passed them by so quickly. It seemed like their wedding was just yesterday. The laughter died down and Sanosuke stared at his wife's beautiful face. There were signs of ageing, with wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and crease marks on her forehead. Sano lifted his hand and softly caressed Megumi's face. He felt a tinge of emotion hit him.

"What's wrong..? Are you noticing my wrinkles only now?" Megumi said jokingly with a smile. Her eyes still lit up like diamonds.

"N-No… It's just that I can't believe it's been twenty years… In another twenty years, we'll be grandparents, or even dead. I can't bare the thought of losing you… I still remember the time when you got so sick, no one knew what to do. Even Doctor Gensai said it was a miracle for you to survive." Sano replied with sadness in his soft voice.

Megumi sighed and looked away. She took a sip of her green tea and placed her hands on her lap. It was only with Sano's care that she got well from her sickness.

"Bless Doctor Gensai and his wisdom… For even after his passing (death), his teachings still remain within me forever… He was an extremely wise man…" Megumi murmured slowly.

"He was a wonderful doctor… I can never forget how anxious he was when you fell ill." Sanosuke replied with nostalgia in his voice.

"He has been really kind to me while I was still learning from him… Sometimes I just can't believe he's really gone. But Ayame and Suzume are all grown up now! It's good to see them nurturing their lives well… Ah, if only Yoshi would turn out to be like them, filial, generous and kind…" Megumi said with a plausible smile on her face.

"I'm sure Yoshi will turn out to become a fine boy, dear. You've brought him up so well." Sanosuke continued.

Megumi pondered for a moment and her thoughts led her back to the time she fell sick… Why did she keep Sanosuke in the dark at that period of time?

"Sano," Megumi started as Sano diverted his attention to her. "I'm sorry I kept my sickness from you the other time… I-I just didn't want you to worry for me. I know how you are when you panic."

"W-What do you mean when I panic!" Sano protested.

Megumi let out a girlish giggle that made her seem like a five year old kid. Sano still seemed to be so defensive like a young child. She went into the kitchen and brought out a cup of green tea for Sano, sat down, and reminisced about the past once again.

* * *

**15 years back. Megumi: 27, Sano: 24. **

**Megumi's Illness. **

It was a cold winter night and Megumi's hard coughing and wheezing could be heard from across the doorway. It wasn't the first day that this has been happening. Sanosuke passed by her door, sighed and shook his head.

"Megumi, you have to get yourself treated. Your cough keeps getting worse everyday. C'mon, tell me what illness do you have?" Sano probed persistently.

"It's nothing… It's just a cold,"

Sanosuke probed on insistently and Megumi just shook her head and waved her hand dismissively at Sano. His face turned red and his eyebrows creased together in frustration. He lost his temper at Megumi.

"Why do you always answer me this way when I just want you to get better? You're such a stubborn woman!" Sano retorted angrily.

"Sano, I already said it's nothing! Why don't you just leave me to rest?" Megumi answered loudly, her voice hoarse from all the coughing.

Sanosuke clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. He was really frustrated, but he didn't know what to do. Stiffly, he walked out of Megumi's room and slammed the door. A few seconds later, Megumi heard a vase outside smashed. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know how to tell Sano the truth.

Sanosuke stood before the broken vase on the floor. Each time he gets extremely frustrated with Megumi, he would use his long-learned fist style, Futae no Kiwami on something. It wasn't the first time a vase has been broken.

"Why must she treat me this way…" Sano pondered out loud as he buried his face in his palms out of frustration.

He cleaned up the debris of the vase and went out for a walk to calm down and visit Kenshin and Kaoru.

_**The Next Day: **_

"Megumi, I'm home from work," Sano shouted roughly from the gate. "Get me some tea if you can, dear. I'm really tired today."

Silence answered him and Sano raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Megumi to be out at this hour, and her patients usually came to their house for consultations. Sanosuke entered the kitchen and realized there was no food to be prepared for dinner. Was Megumi still mad at him?

"Oh, surely she can't be still mad at me… MEGUMI… WHERE ARE YOU?"

Still, no reply came from the doorway. Sensing something odd, Sano went into the room to check and there wasn't anyone in there. Soon, he entered the bathroom and had a shock. Megumi was lying there motionless on the floor with the towel scattered on the floor together with her loose clothes.

"M-Megumi," Sano yelled anxiously as he ran towards her and held her up.

No matter what Sano tried, Megumi was unable to wake up. It was time for the last resort. Sanosuke carried Megumi in his arms and ran down the street to find Doctor Gensai. Being the old man he was, it was hard for him to treat anyone these days, but he was still Sanosuke's most trusted doctor.

Finally, after Doctor Gensai had a thorough look at Megumi, he shook his head and had a forlorn look on his face. Sano could not bear to look into Doctor Gensai's eyes in fear of finding bad news. He couldn't afford to lose Megumi.

"She has Tuberculosis. It's a lung infection. She definitely would have diagnosed her condition earlier. I don't know why she didn't come to me sooner." Doctor Gensai said as he shook his head.

Sanosuke slumped against the wall and stared into blank space. How could this be happening to him? If only he had forced Megumi to go to Doctor Gensai earlier… This wouldn't have happened. He knew she didn't tell him her true condition in fear of worrying him… How could Megumi be so silly?

"W-Will she survive?"

"It depends on her… Definitely, with the right medication and environment, her condition will improve. Be sure to keep her warm this winter and feed her hot water after her medication. She will wake up soon, don't worry. Also, Sanosuke, she needs a lot of emotional support from you. Try not to make her upset." Doctor Gensai explained.

Sano said nothing and stared at Doctor Gensai. He didn't know what to say and no words escaped his lips. He regretted arguing with Megumi earlier on.

Doctor Gensai shook his head and wiped his forehead with his hand. His eyes were full of sorrow and stress. He never expected his closest student to become so gravely ill... Finally, after a few moments of silence, Doctor Gensai finally spoke up.

"Sano, her condition is critical, but it will improve as long as you follow my instructions. I will come to check on her tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, we'll just hope for the best. I'm just as worried as you are, Sanosuke,"

Sano and Doctor Gensai talked a little further more, and finally, he collected the medicine and took Megumi home. He rested her in her bed and took all the spare quilts out to cover her. Sanosuke even boiled a pot of hot water and the medication for three hours. Finally, Megumi awoke.

Sanosuke was by her side when Megumi tossed around to the pungent smell of the medication. It smelt of rotten tobacco. Sanosuke barely caught a wink of sleep while looking after Megumi. He regularly forced the medicine down her throat while she slept and while her body tried to reject the horrible tasting medicine.

"Megumi, you're awake!"

Megumi opened her eyes slowly and saw a blur vision of Sano. She couldn't remember what happened. Her head pounded and her mouth tasted sour and bitter at the same time.

"Sano… What happened?" Megumi muttered out of her dry throat.

"You passed out… Why didn't you tell me about your condition? Doctor Gensai was so afraid you wouldn't make it. Here, drink some water, you'll feel better, I promise." Sano said as he fed Megumi the water.

Megumi had tears running out of her eyes as she drank the water obediently. She didn't want to be such a bother to Sanosuke and see him so worked up over her. She knew he would get overly-worried and start panicking.

"I-I'm sorry… I really am… I just didn't want you to worry."

"Don't be silly, I will always be here for you! I love you, that is why I worry. Now be a good girl and drink up your medicine, dear." Sano replied lovingly.

Megumi smiled weakly and drank her medicine. Sanosuke stroked her hair and caressed her face lightly so that she would feel comfortable and go to sleep. Soon, Megumi fell asleep in Sanosuke's lap, with Sano snoring by her side.

A few days go by and Megumi slowly recovered with Doctor Gensai and Sanosuke's effort. She had passed her critical stage and was slowly recovering from her illness. After this, both of them have learned to appreciate each other more and support each other through their future obstacles together.

* * *

**Ahh! I thought the way that I ended it was super crap. –pouts. Anyway, how was that? REVIEWS PLEASE! Thank you to all that has reviewed in the previous chapter. Chapter 3 will come up soon! Love you all! Xoxo. **


	3. Memories Won't Fade

**Reflections Of Another**

**You reviewers have been great! Thank you so much once again. **

**Crewel: Lol, thank _you! _You're too kind. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Sky Fairy 77: Yes, I thought so too. But I was rather confused over how to end, so yeah. I might change it when I get better ideas. :S **

**Kenshinfan2000: Yes, yes! Exactly what I was thinking too! I was thinking of childbirth too! But I haven't exactly thought out a proper chapter for it yet. However, this chapter will be about Gensai's death. Ah, you and I think alike! **

**Shysie: Thank you! There was much frustration, but I never really thought it out to be angst. However, I'm glad you caught on to the emotions! Thank you so much! **

**EDITED after reading Sky Fairy 77's review. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. RK isn't mine, the end. **

* * *

It was shortly after dinner when Yoshi insisted on Sanosuke telling him a good night story about his father's "mighty warrior days". Sano enjoyed boasting to his son about how awesome it was to fight side by side with the legendary swordsman, Hitokiri Battousai. Yoshi even got excited every time his father shows him the Futae no Kiwami extreme fist move.

Megumi sighed and a soft smile played along her lips. She stood by the door listening as Sanosuke wrapped up his story and put Yoshi to bed. The bond between father and son was really great.

Sanosuke blew off the oil lamp and walked out of the door grinning boyishly at Megumi as he put an arm around her waist and walked her to the kitchen where she washed the dishes. Sano sat on the wooden stool and helped her to dry the plates. Megumi paused and contemplated for a fair bit.

"Yoshi and you certainly have a strong connection…" Megumi praised with a secret smile on her face.

Sano chuckled and put the plates away as he stood up and walked towards Megumi. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and murmured in her ear.

"Why, love? Do you happen to be… jealous?"

Megumi laughed and turned around to face Sanosuke. She looked into those deep dark brown eyes she loved so much. Never in her mind had she ever planned on marrying this man that she used to call crazy, stupid, childish, idiotic… Almost any insult she could find!

"Oh yes, I'm jealous that my husband pays more attention to our child than me…"

Sano gave a mysterious smile and suddenly whisked Megumi up into his arms. Megumi screamed with shock and surprise and asked Sanosuke to put her down.

"I bet you haven't had such thrill and excitement for a long time, right?" Sanosuke asked cheekily as he let Megumi down.

"Right," Megumi replied sarcastically as she stifled a laugh.

They spent the rest of the night together in their room, talking about their love and what brought them together. Megumi loved to discuss on how they got married and confessed their love for each other. She felt like it brought them closer each and every time.

"I love you, Megumi." Sano said abruptly.

"I love you too, Sanosuke." Megumi replied with emotion.

"You know what? I would want myself to die before you," Sano started and received a strange and awkward look from Megumi. "I wouldn't want to see you die…"

Megumi thought about this for awhile and tears flowed out of her eyes silently without Sano knowing. Finally, she gave her reply.

"I'd rather you die before me, so that I'll suffer the grief of losing you than you suffer the loneliness."

Sano sighed and hugged Megumi tightly.

"We won't lose each other,"

Sanosuke finally fell asleep but Megumi couldn't help pondering over the night. Especially the day Doctor Gensai passed away… It strengthened her friendship with Kenshin and Kaoru and made everyone appreciate each other more. She still couldn't believe she lost her beloved teacher.

* * *

**10 years back. Megumi: 32, Sanosuke: 29. **

**Doctor Gensai's Death. **

"WHAT HAPPENED?" A loud voice bellowed from the doorway.

Kaoru together with Kenshin stood at the edge of the door. They rushed down to Doctor Gensai's house after receiving news that he was in critical condition and could pass on any moment.

Suzume was sobbing quietly at a corner as Ayame, though very upset, tried to be strong and consoled her sister. They couldn't believe their favourite grandfather who took care of them, and doted on them for so many years is going to pass on.

"How is his condition, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked politely.

Megumi turned around and looked at Kenshin's face. His face had turned rather mature and older in a way, and he sported shorter hair now. Tears welled up in Megumi's eyes.

"It's… going to be hard for him to survive. T-That's all I can say." Megumi choked between tears.

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and fell to the floor as tears flowed out of her eyes as well. Kenshin put an arm around her sadly and comforted her as Sano and Yahiko looked at each other blankly.

"Aya-chan… S-Suzu-chan…"

Doctor Gensai whispered hoarsely from the bed for his two grand daughters. Sanosuke ushered them over as they harshly tried to wipe their tears away from their eyes. Suzume, being the younger one cried so hard her eyes were red and swollen.

"Y-You're grown up now… D-Don't let future obstacles bring you down… G-Grandpa loves you…"

"Grandpa… D-Don't worry, I'll take care… I'll take care of Suzu-chan and everyone… I-I'll be strong, Grandpa…" Ayame sobbed amongst her tears.

Suzume didn't say anything but just sobbed and hugged her grandfather for the last time.

"K-Kenshin-dono, everyone, please take care of my granddaughters for me… T-They're my treasures in this…"

With that last breath, Doctor Gensai passed away, with Ayame and Suzume screaming and wailing. Even Sanosuke and Yahiko blinked away their tears as they watched the old man struggle for life and fail.

Megumi and Kaoru dropped a white cloth over Doctor Gensai's body and continued to sob in the arms of their loved ones.

"Don't worry, Suzu-chan, I will be here to take care of you and protect you," Ayame said strongly.

"Ane-san…" Suzume cried as she hugged her sister tightly.

Megumi ran out of the room, dropped onto the floor and cried terribly. Her memory was once again implanted with another death. She wanted this to stop.

"M-Megumi…" Kaoru choked between tears as she came out looking for Megumi.

Megumi looked at Kaoru forlornly and fell into each other's arms.

"I-I lost someone close to me important again… I-I can't believe I couldn't do anything to save him… H-He was my greatest teacher ever!" Megumi cried angrily.

"I-I know, I lost my father too… M-Megumi, don't worry… We'll always have each other… We always will."

"He believed in me... He trusted..." Megumi choked out as the tears fell to the floor endlessly.

"W-We _all _believe in you, Megumi. K-Kenshin, Sanosuke and myself, even!" Kaoru said as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh Kaoru… I'm so sorry..."

They both tried to give a weak smile, but were overwhelmed by grief. The wooden planked porch was soaked with tears. It wasn't until Kenshin and Sanosuke came out to comfort them an hour later, did they leave the porch. However, just these few words that were exchanged between the two women changed something in their friendship forever.

A few days later, Doctor Gensai's burial ceremony was completed. Monks were called in to chant prayers and many of Doctor Gensai's old patients and friends came for the ceremony. The Kenshin-gumi, Ayame and Suzume were all slowly recovering from the grief and accepted Doctor Gensai's death.

It was an obstacle they had to learn to move on with.

Many people brought flowers and placed them on the grave. Ayame and Suzume both placed a paper crane on Doctor Gensai's grave, the paper crane their dear grandfather had taught them to fold while they were still young kids. They all said their last prayers at the grave and began to disperse.

"Come on, let's get going now." Kenshin said as he ushered them out of the graveyard.

As they walked out of the cemetery, a strong gust of wind blew, and both the paper cranes flew up into the sky.

* * *

How was it? I liked this chapter the best, for a strange reason. Anyway, sadly, this is NOT the end of the story! I still have more I want to write about. Hehe. Give me ideas, people! Chapter 4 will be up soon! 


	4. True Happiness

**Reflections Of Another**

**Crewel: Ah, the way Megumi and Sano confessed their love is actually in my other SxM story, "Megumi's Choice." And thank you so much! You've been so kind:D Yes, I do try to update frequently, but sometimes it's rather hard. Thanks! **

**Sky Fairy 77: Yes, I realized I've left that bit out. I've edited it now. Thanks! **

**Kenshinfan2000: Thanks, I'll try to update the rest of my chapters as soon as possible. **

**WhiteRabbit5: Wow, that's actually what I intended my story structure to be, like a flashback between past and present kind of thing. :D Yes, even though the story is about events that happens in the past, it revolves around their "reflecting" so I love to include their present states. **

**Shysie: Ooh, thank you! **

**Love all of you reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada, RK ain't mine. I own only Yoshi, that cute little boy! **

**Warning: This chapter may have a few sexual references. **

* * *

It was a cloudy and gloomy day. Megumi was sitting on the porch once again, as Sanosuke sent Yoshi to school. It was an unusual feat for Sano to get up early in the morning to send Yoshi to school.

Megumi grabber the rake leaning by the pole and scrapped at the dry, dead leaves. It was autumn now and it had turned rather cold. Even the rake's steel handle bit into Megumi's skin as she held it tightly.

Feeling a sense of satisfaction after she cleaned up the front yard, Megumi proceeded into the kitchen. She made a pot of green tea for herself, her favourite drink. Somehow, green tea calmed her down greatly every time she felt stressed or exhausted. She sat at the front porch drinking her green tea and waiting for her husband to return.

"I never thought I would ever be sitting here waiting for Sano to come back…" Megumi uttered out to herself.

Megumi was always the sort of dominant, loud and angry woman you'll see in television shows. She had never dreamed she would stop working at the clinic and become a homemaker. It was boring, yet rather peaceful life she's always dreamed of having.

"Especially after the whole opium incident…" Megumi said out loud once again to herself.

Smiling, she smoothed her kimono and hair as she heard Sano's whistling from the gates. Megumi stood up and walked towards the gate. There, she faced Sano's warm brown eyes once again. His chin's stubble had grown out again and his hair was still like a rooster's crown.

"Okaeri-nasai, Sano,"

"Tadaima, did you fix me anything yummy to eat today, dear?" Sanosuke said with a large grin on his face.

Megumi laughed and nodded her head as she watched Sano's eyes light up. She went into the kitchen and brought out a tray of freshly made onigiri. (Onigiri are Japanese rice balls.)

"Ah, it's been a long time since I've tasted your special hand made onigiri,"

Megumi sat by the corner and kept quiet. She appreciated the times when Sano and she were alone together, just enjoying each other's company. Megumi remained silent as she watched Sano gobble up half the tray of rice balls. Finally, Sano noticed Megumi's quietness and looked at her.

"What's wrong, love?" Sano asked while creasing his forehead. He didn't know what had happened to Megumi.

Megumi gave a weak smile and hugged Sanosuke.

"I-I'm just afraid, our love will be lost one day, since we're so caught up over Yoshi now. It's not that I don't love him; I do, with all my heart! But I don't want our special relationship to be forgotten, Sano." Megumi explained with tears in her eyes.

Sano looked at Megumi with the softest look ever. His eyes looked like a puppy's and his strong arms melted Megumi's heart. He loved her so much.

"Megumi… Even the oceans can never separate our love. I will never forget you, and everything you have given to me. Yoshi is a part of you and me, and this makes me love you even more. You have given Yoshi to me, and that is very special. We will always have our special relationship, Megumi; no one can ever replace you. I love you." Sanosuke replied with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh, Sano…" Megumi cried as she caressed his face.

* * *

**13 YEARS BACK. Megumi: 29. Sanosuke: 26. **

**Yoshi's birth. **

"Ah, that was a good meal!" Megumi commented while rubbing her full belly.

"Yeah, we'll come back again next week!" Kaoru said as she waved goodbye to Tae.

"And it'll naturally be your treat, right?" Sanosuke added as he put an arm around Megumi.

Kaoru looked at the two wedded couple. They still so in love after five years of marriage. Kaoru may be married to Kenshin, but he doesn't even hold her hand.

"Oh, how sweet," Kaoru commented to Megumi and Sanosuke. She then looked at Kenshin who was busy fiddling with his gi. "Kenshin, what are you doing?"

Kenshin looked up with his usual clueless look and gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry, I was adjusting my gi. Was there anything you wanted, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru's face pouted angrily and stared at Kenshin with evil eyes. She then took her sandal and threw it at him, then hastily walked away.

"H-Huh, what's up? H-Hey, Kaoru! Wait up! What's wrong?" Kenshin shouted as he chased after her.

Megumi and Sano laughed at their little spectacle and they knew exactly what Kaoru wanted. Kenshin was rather insensitive towards Kaoru.

"Why don't you teach Kenshin a trick or two when we get back to the dojo?" Megumi murmured and laughed her evil fox laugh.

Sanosuke smirked and hugged Megumi tighter.

"Of course, that's how I won you over, didn't I?"

Kaoru stomped into her room and shut the door after they reached the dojo. Kenshin sat at the front porch, pondering over what's wrong with Kaoru.

Megumi gave Sano a wink and walked into Kaoru's room to talk to her while Sano sat beside Kenshin.

"Now, now Kenshin, don't you realize what's wrong? Let's talk man to man straightforwardly. Women want to be loved. They want to be _touched._ They feel loved, cared for, protected." Sanosuke explained while shaking his head.

"Touched...? B-But I do touch Kaoru- O-Oro, of course, only in the bedroom!" Kenshin said embarrassingly.

"No, no, too much details! What I mean is they like to be touched _outside _the bedroom. Do you get what I mean?"

"Like what, Sano? Touched in what sense… Oro! You can't mean…"

"Argh, so it's up to me to show you then,"

Kenshin gave a squirm of protest and his face went blank with fear. He didn't know what sort of touching Sano meant. Sano put an arm around Kenshin's waist and held him rather closely.

"_That _kind of touch,"

Kenshin gave a sigh of relief and released himself from Sano's grasp. He thanked Sano and proceeded to Kaoru's room as Sano winked at him. Shortly after, Megumi came out and punched her fist into the air as a sign of victory.

"We did it! Kaoru's all smiles now. Honey, you really are a smart one, aren't you?" Megumi purred.

Sano blushed at Megumi's sudden cattiness and smiled. Megumi and Sano shouted their goodbyes from the front gate and headed home.

Soon, they were in their own house and Megumi was changing out of her kimono to a yukata. Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm hands wrapping around her bare stomach.

"S-Sano…"

"It's a warm night tonight… Our bodies need to be bare…" Sano murmured.

It was only too soon when they started kissing, cuddling, and ended up in the most unmentionable positions. It wasn't long before Megumi groaned and Sano moaned as he shot pulse into her.

Panting, they both fell flat onto the mattress. Megumi used the blanket to cover her bare body as Sano recovered from the excitement.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER… **

"Tadaima," Sano called from the front gate as he returned from work.

Megumi rushed towards Sano hurriedly and hugged her poor suffocating husband.

"W-What's wrong?" Sano asked as he saw Megumi crying.

"I-I'm with a child… I'm pregnant!" Megumi exclaimed as her tears of joy could not stop flowing.

Sanosuke stopped dead in his tracks before the words seeped into his mind and made sense. He jumped with joy, shouted and swung Megumi around happily. It was a joyous occasion. Sanosuke immediately greeted Kenshin and Kaoru with this happy news.

It wasn't long before Megumi started puking in the mornings and have cravings for several foods. Her stomach also started growing as big as an expanded pumpkin. She started getting frustrated and irritated with Sano easily, which Sano would get really pissed off about. It was only when Kenshin and Kaoru stepped in to help him with coping did the situation get better.

During the time of Megumi's pregnancy, Kenshin and Kaoru incessantly taught Sanosuke how to handle a child, as Kenji was born a year back and they were rather experienced parents.

"You hold the infant's head this way, and slowly put the child into the tub… Yes, you're doing well… No, don't put the whole head in!" Kenshin exclaimed.

Sanosuke was testing with a badly-made plastic model of a baby as Kenshin taught him how to bathe a child. Sanosuke sighed angrily as he threw the doll into the tub. After trying a few more times, he was practically strangling the harmless plastic doll as if it were some wild angry animal.

"Ah, Sano, you still have a long way to go." Kenshin commented gently.

When the time did come when Sano was a full fledged able-father, Megumi was in her last week of her pregnancy and was constantly too bloated to get out of bed or move around. It was only on the fateful Friday where she screamed her lungs out.

The moment Sano heard her scream, he knew. He immediately sent a message to Doctor Gensai, Kenshin and Kaoru before he rushed to see Megumi.

Sanosuke found his wife lying on the floor with her hair spread out and drenched in a puddle of water as she breathed heavily. Her face was scrunched up with agony and pain as she heaved for breath. Her eyes showed fear and uncertainty. Sano himself began to feel afraid. He held Megumi's hand tightly as she breathed in and out heavily. Sano decided to sing a song to calm her down.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Sanosuke's voice was gentle and soothing and Megumi calmed down a little. Soon, Doctor Gensai arrived and ordered Sano out of the room so he could check on her.

Kenshin comforted Sanosuke as they both sat outside the front porch being anxious. Sanosuke kept worrying about all the pain that Megumi's going through and whether she'll survive through this.

**6 Hours Later… **

Sanosuke was awoken to the sound of a shrill scream and an infant's crying. He jerked out of his sleep and rushed to the room where the Megumi and Doctor Gensai were. The first thing he saw was a bloody mess with Megumi looking as pale as a ghost and her whole body drenched with sweat.

Doctor Gensai carried a bloody, small body in his arms and bathed it in warm water as it shrieked and screamed in a shrill and high pitched voice.

"It's a boy," Doctor Gensai announced.

Megumi sobbed joyful tears as Kenshin gave Sanosuke a pat on his back.

"What do you want to name him?" Doctor Gensai asked.

Megumi pondered for awhile and looked at Sano's deep brown eyes as he gave her a nod of approval.

"Yoshi," Megumi said. "This boy shall be named Yoshi."**

* * *

Sorry for the sexual stuff, just wanted to try something different! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. As for the song lyrics, I know it didn't exist then, but use your imaginations:D READ AND REVIEW, THANKS! Love you reviewers! xoxo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reflections Of Another **

**Oh wow. You reviewers have been wonderful! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story. I didn't really expect anyone to like it, since the Reflections story was based on Kenshin and Kaoru. Well, on the review replies: **

**Crewel: Ah, I wanted to try and show the birth to be more painful, but I guess it didn't really work out. I'm glad you liked the dialogue between Sano and Kenshin! I liked that part too! Haha. :D Thank you _so _much for reviewing! **

**Sky Fairy 77: Yeah, I made a small typo error. Oh well. :S Thank you anyway! You've been really supportive. **

**Shysie: And here's another chapter for you! Enjoy! Thank you so much for your review! **

**Kenshinfan2000: I have to thank _you _for giving me the ideas! But well, I can't really use your ideas on Kenshin and Kaoru since this story is focused on Megumi and Sano. Sorry! But your other ideas are fantastic and I'm sure to consider them. **

**Disclaimer: RK is not mine. **

**

* * *

**

The night was cold and the winds blew strongly. Sanosuke was out gambling with friends and Yoshi was half-asleep. A soft sad voice was heard in the air. Yoshi opened his eyes wearily and focused on the tune. He remembered this somewhere before in his childhood. He got up quietly from his futon and followed the sound of the melody. He finally stood before his mother's half-open door and peeked in.

Megumi's hair was let down elegantly and she was in a grey yukata for sleeping. She was kneeling beside her drawer and caressing a photo frame. Yoshi saw tears rolling down his mother's face as she hummed that sad tune from her childhood to his. He couldn't understand what's wrong with his mother. She always seemed strict and strong in his presence and never letting her guard down or her emotions show.

"Mother… Father… You all have died early... Too early," Megumi murmured as she sobbed into the sleeve of her yukata.

Yoshi was appalled at this sight. He had never seen his mother cry so badly. He was afraid to approach her now, but he decided to anyway. Yoshi walked slowly towards Megumi and tapped her shoulder.

"O-Oka-san, why are you crying?"

Megumi turned back in surprise and quickly wiped away her tears and put the photo frame away as soon as she saw Yoshi's concerned face.

"I-It's nothing, dear. Don't worry about me! It's past your bedtime, go to sleep!" Megumi replied as she hastily grabbed Yoshi and dragged him out of the door.

Yoshi broke free of Megumi's grasp and blocked the doorway. His face was full of frustration and Megumi was shocked.

"What's wrong, Mother? Don't take me as a little kid anymore! I'm thirteen years old! Why don't you tell me anything?" Yoshi yelled loudly.

"H-Honey, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be scarred,"

"What do you mean be scarred? Mother, I'm your son! Can't you even trust me with anything?"

Megumi's eyes started to water and soon tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned forward to hug Yoshi and apologized.

"Gomen-ne, Yoshi-chan, I just want you to be happy,"

Yoshi, as any normal teenage boy would, shivered at the hugging of their mother.

"So would you tell me what's going on now?" Yoshi demanded.

Megumi smiled and caressed her son's smooth cheek. She then sat down on the porch together with Yoshi and talked seriously for the first time in their lives. They discussed everything from school to Sano… even to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"So, Mother, have you and Dad ever fought before?" Yoshi asked inquisitively.

Megumi laughed at the thought of several events that had happened to Sano and her. It certainly had been a long time…

"Why, yes of course! There was this time when…"

* * *

**20 YEARS BACK. SANO: 19, MEGUMI: 22. **

**Sanosuke and Megumi's Dates. **

Megumi and Sanosuke walked down the road to Kaoru's dojo where Megumi was temporarily staying at. The air was fresh and crisp as autumn. Megumi and Sano had just finished dinner at a nearby Ramen restaurant and it was one of the few recent dates that they have been having.

"So… Here we are," Megumi started as they stood in front of the dojo.

Sano blushed as his eyes met Megumi's and hastily turned his face away in fear of Megumi noticing.

"Well then, uh, goodnight," Sano said quickly.

Megumi was silent for a few seconds, and then finally turned her back disappointedly.

"G-Goodnight,"

Megumi started to walk into the dojo when Sano ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Megumi?" Sano asked.

Megumi turned around and sighed. It was already their fourth date and he's still afraid of making any move of giving her a hug, hold her hand, anything! She was frustrated.

"Don't you get it at all?"

"Get what?"

"Oh my God, I've had it with you!" Megumi screamed as she threw her hands into the air.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting all psycho and weird!" Sanosuke remarked angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME,"

"Well, it's true! You give me a weird attitude after I bid you goodnight _politely_ and you just take it for granted!"

"Take _what _for granted, huh, Sano?" Megumi said sarcastically.

"Everything, like the dinner I bought you with my own hard-earned money, the flowers I gave you this morning, helping you carry your patients around, send messages, EVERYTHING!" Sano shouted.

Megumi stared at Sano unbelievably and tears started flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe he said that, how calculative he was. She couldn't believe what a fool she had been for believing all his talk.

"A-All these words that you say… when I simply just wanted you to hold my hand, or just even show a hint that you love me… Whatever… Forget about it…" Megumi muttered as she turned around to leave the scene.

"W-What- Wait, MEGUMI," Sano shouted as he grabbed Megumi once again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MORON!" Megumi screamed as her tears, like diamonds, dropped to the floor.

PIAK!

Sano grabbed his right cheek where Megumi had forcefully slapped him with. She ran away after giving him that slap while sobbing into the sleeve of her yukata. Sano was shocked and he turned back sadly to walk back to his home.

**In the dojo… **

"Megumi, what happened! I thought you were out with Sano, why are you crying!" Kaoru asked as she rushed to give Megumi a hug.

Megumi explained the whole story to Kaoru and broke down in Kaoru's arms. She couldn't believe how insensitive Sanosuke was.

"Oh my, but I guess you know that guys can't take hints," Kaoru said as she shot an icy glare towards Kenshin who was carrying dishes from the table to the kitchen.

"O-Oro," Kenshin uttered and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Megumi nodded her head and smiled sadly as she wiped her tears away from her face.

"But still, he shouldn't have said those unkindly words to you, I'm going to find him and have a talk!"

"Oh please don't, Kaoru! I don't want anymore conflicts. I've had it with him. I don't know what to do anymore."

"No, Megumi, you go take a nice hot bath now and go to sleep. I know what to do!" Kaoru said as she pushed Megumi to the bath room.

When Megumi was in the bath, Kaoru made her way to find Kenshin who was humming softly as he washed the dishes.

"KENSHIN," Kaoru bellowed loudly, startling the red-haired samurai.

Kenshin turned around in shock to meet Kaoru's angry eyes.

"You better tell that ungrateful, insensitive friend of yours that Megumi is _suffering _under his insensitiveness. I mean, can't he even give her a hug? Give her some assurance that he loves her? He doesn't even hold her hand! And he even _complains _about the things he does for her. What kind of man is that? I swear to you if I met a guy like that I'll run after him with a chopper and..."

"-Y-you mean Sanosuke, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked meekly.

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHO I MEAN! WHO ELSE IS AS INSENSITIVE AS HIM?" Kaoru yelled as she eyed Kenshin suspiciously.

"I will talk to him… That I will!" Kenshin said steadfastly.

"Good," Kaoru said as she exited the kitchen while Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief.

**The Next Day… **

Sanosuke stirred in his sleep as the sun shone directly through the window and onto his face. He rubbed his eyes and remembered what happened last night.

"Women… Won't ever know what they're thinking about…" Sano murmured as he punched a hole angrily into his floor.

"Oh damn! That's going to cost me,"

Sano grabbed his clothes and decided to head to the Akabeko for a 'free' breakfast. He didn't want to see Megumi at the Kamiya Dojo after that senseless argument last night. Sano walked through the buzzing street full of people shopping for groceries. The smell of the freshly made Onigiri and Sushi tempted him.

Sano stopped in front of a store selling bread and several other foods. He whiffed the air hungrily and decided to take one for a taste. He then felt a sword's hilt poking his side.

"You really shouldn't do that," A voice said.

"Damn you what right of yours is it to interfere… Oh hello Kenshin,"

Sano scratched his head nervously as he forced a laugh. Kenshin's face looks rather serious and his eyes were focused on Sano's.

"We need to talk immediately." Kenshin said as he pulled Sano forcefully to one side.

"What happened? Is there another threat to the government? Heh, you need my help don't you?" Sano said with a grin.

Kenshin shook his head gravely and looked up.

"It's about Megumi…"

"Oh man, what now?"

"You don't love her?"

"I do but… Wait, what are all these questions for?" Sanosuke questioned, frustrated.

"Megumi came home crying last night… And Kaoru's angry…" Kenshin stated as he thought of the horrors of Kaoru being angry.

"Oh so it's Missy that made you come talk to me, well, about Megumi- I don't know what she wants! She went crazy, psycho on me last night! I don't even know what's wrong with her!" Sano said flatly.

"What Kaoru told me was… Megumi wants _this._"

Kenshin hugged Sano tightly then held his hand a second later, sparking a dash of déjà vu in the future. People walking by stopped to stare and Kenshin quickly released Sano as Sano's face whirled in disgust.

"That's what Kaoru-dono said, don't blame me!"

Sanosuke thought for awhile and a few seconds later smacked his forehead with his palm a few times.

"How stupid have I been, Kenshin, you're my good friend, right?" Sano asked eagerly.

"Umm, yes, I suppose so, why?" Kenshin replied.

"Lend me some cash, I need it!"

Kenshin took out some coins and placed them on Sano's palm. Sano thanked Kenshin and ran towards a florist. Kenshin smiled and continued shopping for groceries.

* * *

"Well, Yoshi, I'm sure you know what happens next…" Megumi said with a soft smiled.

Yoshi nodded his head as he looked at his mother's forlorn face. She seemed to miss the old days. He hugged his mother, an action that was unseen by Megumi.

Megumi hugged her son back gently and stroked his hair.

"I'm glad you told me these, mother…" Yoshi said.

"Ah, what is this I see? Mother and Son love? And where do I come in now?" A voice said loudly.

Sanosuke appeared at the doorway and walked towards his wife and gave her a hug.

"Not telling Yoshi old stories, I hope?"

Megumi laughed and put a finger on his cheek.

"Oh you wouldn't know…"

Yoshi went to bed, followed by the older couple. It has been quite a few days for Megumi and she had never taken her past experiences for granted. However, there's always a new future ahead of her.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it! Sorry I took so long, exams came up! And yes, REVIEWS please! Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me through this story! You guys are truly awesome. Thank you! **


End file.
